fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Panther Lily
' to and the Four Elders in " "}} |name=Pantherlily |kanji=パンサーリリー |rōmaji=''Pansārirī'' |alias=Lily Black Cat (by Gajeel) |race=Exceed |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Amber |hair=Black Coat |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Extalia Edolas Royal Army |marklocation=BackFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 4 |occupation=Fairy Tail Wizard |previous occupation=Royal Army Captain of the 1st Magic War Division |team= |previous team=Tenrou Team |previous team=Royal Army Captains |partner=Gajeel Redfox |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Aera |weapons=Bustermarm Sword (Former) Musica Sword |manga debut=Chapter 171 |anime debut=Episode 80 |japanese voice= Weekly Shonen Magazine: 2011 no.18 |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Pantherlily is an Exceed that used to work for the kingdom of Edolas as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 8 He is currently a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance His head is that of a black panther's, but with a white muzzle and a scar going down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders (except Hughes), he wears a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely similar to that of Lyon Vastia. However, when he reached Earth Land, he took a form which is more typical for Exceeds, as a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. His facial features are retained, albeit in a super-deformed manner. Although he can return to his former form, he can only do so for a very limited amount of time. His guild tattoo is on his back in the same place as Happy's. Personality He seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He first appears by demanding that Byro and the hyperactive Hughes quiet down (Although Sugarboy noted that Pantherlily was in a nastier mood than usual).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 8-9 He also seems to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 9-10 This is presumably because he does not want his own race to be destroyed, but he also had said that for him Extalia is a fake country and he discarded it a long time ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 9-11 However, Lily is on good terms with Mystogan as he saved the young prince from death when he was younger. Pantherlily does not discriminate against exceeds or humans and treats them as equals, unlike the exceeds in Edolas who viewed themselves as superior to the humans. According to his Guild Card, he likes kiwi and hates thunder (the latter of which can be seen in his time on Tenrou Island).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Cover He also seems to have a penchant for oversized weapons, as shown from his handling of the Bustermarm Sword and his liking for the Musica Sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Page 4 History Pantherlily was once an Exceed that lived in Extalia that worked for the Extalia's army. One day he saved the Prince of Edolas from a certain danger. However, his act of bringing the young prince to Extalia was considered as an act of betrayal by the elders, labeled as 'Fallen/traitor', and removed from Extalia immediately.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 6 He started to live in the human world with Mystogan. Then he trained himself and joined the Royal Army of Edolas as the Royal Captain of the 1st Magic War Division. Synopsis Edolas arc Pantherlily is first seen with the rest of the Royal Army Captains. He first tells Byro and Hughes to be quiet, as he dislikes noisy people. When Erza Knightwalker questions him about it, she speculates that a recent military issue has made him grumpier than usual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 9 Later, he is seen in a meeting with the rest of the Royal Staff and Faust himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 2 As the meeting is dismissed, he starts to voice his disapproval about the military agreement he is unhappy with, but stops and apologizes the moment he sees Faust's stare growing even more unsettling than usual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 3-4 He later appears running towards Erza, yelling her not to let the escaped Lucy Heartfilia and the "fallen" (Carla and Happy) to get away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 13-14 He is then seen staring upward at them from the ground with the rest of the Army Captains after they've been cornered from both sky and ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 19 Later when Faust orders the initiation of Code ETD, which involves overthrowing the Exceed, he showed intense rage upon learning about the military and King's true plan. However, this does not make him falter in his duty, as when Gajeel Redfox and Happy set out to destroy the giant lacrima, Pantherlily uses his giant sword to slice away part of the floating island to prevent them from getting closer.As Gajeel tries to slash him, Pantherlily just flies away, before slashing down his massive sword and cutting away a bit more of the island along with it. He and Gajeel then prepare fight each other seriously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 12-15 Their fight starts to get intense, when Gajeel's Iron scales allow him to withstand an attack from Pantherlily's sword, but in the middle of the fight when Pantherlily mentions about being an outcast, Gajeel immediately takes a liking to him and tries to make him his cat companion. However before deciding to make him his companion, Gajeel decides to show him who's stronger and manages to smash his sword, shocking Lily. Their fight now is between hand to hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 7-15 Later on during their fight, Pantherlily and Gajeel observe the Dragon Chain Cannon being fired.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Page 19 Seeing that Gajeel ran off the fight to stop the crash, Pantherlily yelled at him for running away, only to be stunned by what Gajeel has to say "I'll be back to get you, to bring you to my guild, and if you don't come, I'll beat you up and drag you there" Pantherlily then noticed that Coco was helping the the enemy, and screamed at her to get away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 4-6 As he watched and yelled at them that it's useless to try to stop the Lacrima, he noticed that more Exceed came to push back the Lacrima, much to his surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 2-4 He then had a flashback of how he was banished from Extalia because of helping and bringing a human back to Extalia. As he saw the Queen fall from the sky, he quickly saved her and asked if she is done lying. As the queen apologized, so did Pantherlily when he said that no matter how much he tried, he could never bring himself to hate Extalia as it's his home country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 7-8 He then noticed that the Lacrima Island was being pushed back, and witnessed Mystogan sending the Lacrima back to Earth Land with Anima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 10-14 Mystogan told him that he was glad to have saved his country, causing Pantherlily to thank him and referred to Mystogan as the Prince of Edolas. The celebration was cut short when Erza Knightwalker shot him through the stomach, declaring that the battle was not over yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 17-20 This angers Gajeel who later says "how dare you touch my cat." Lily is then seen watching the Dragon Slayers battle Faust with Mystogan, and is shocked when he realizes that Mystogan apparently faked being defeated by Faust to help treat Pantherlily's wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 14-15 He then follows Mystogan into the room that produces Anima, and is stunned when Mystogan reveals his plan to transfer all Magic in Edolas to Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 18-19 Mystogan then carries out his plan, leaving the people of Edolas in distress.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 9-11 Mystogan tells Pantherlily that there has to be a villain and a hero and he is the villain. He tells Pantherlily to kill him, becoming the hero and the "King of the New World".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 17-19 Pantherlily refuses to kill him and instead offers to be the villain because they need to quell the chaos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 2-6 Mystogan is adamant that Pantherlily has a happy life. They are interrupted by somebody who says that a riot is beginning to amass outside the palace, and Pantherlily follows outside to help deal with them. When he asked how many people were involved, his subordinates replies that there were only 3 people, causing Lily to become distraught at the soldiers inability to halt the mayhem caused by only a few trouble-makers; but the soldiers further replied that the perpetrators were rather powerful, and Lily ultimately learns that the trio of rioters turn out to be Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 7-13 Natsu claims to be the "Great Demon Lord Dragneel" and that he defeated the king and is now taking the world's Magic power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 11-12 Mystogan tells Natsu to stop but Natsu just challenges him to beat him while revealing him as the prince of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 14-16 It turns out Nadi overheard their conversation and told them so they decided to be the "villain" instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 17 Nadi tells Pantherlily to get ready for what they're gonna do next.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 19 Before all the exceeds are transferred to Earthland Pantherlily tells the prince he can take his time to rebuild the kingdom and the two bid each other farewell one last time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 18 Later, Pantherlily (with other Exceeds and Fairy Tail members) were sent to the Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12 After the Exceeds had left, Gajeel wondered about where Pantherlily was. Showing up in a normal exceed-sized form, Pantherlily requested that he join the guild that the Prince once stayed as he promised. Gajeel couldn't be happier, and held him tightly as he cried in happiness. Pantherlily then pulled the rope he had the whole time and stated that he had caught someone suspicious. As he pulled the person out, everyone was left speechless by the fact that person is Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 17-20 She asks Pantherlily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 2 When Lisanna revealed that she is actually from Earth Land and was sent to Edolas 2 years ago, Pantherlily alongside Natsu and the others help Lisanna to return to her siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-20 Tenrou Island arc Back at Fairy Tail, everybody is acting hyper and rambunctious again. Pantherlily is surprised how noisy everyone is and finds it hard to believe they all have Magical power inside them. Erza explains that's how Mages are in Earth Land. She also points out that the Magic isn't important, but the hearts and people who wield it. Pantherlily tells Erza that it's comforting to see a familiar face like her's even though she's not the Erza he knew. When Gajeel propose a fight between the Dragon Slayer's Exceeds, Pantherlily refuses saying that picking a pointless fight only will get them hurt and suggested that he get along with Happy and Carla, but everybody else in the Guild started to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-9 At one scene, everyone finishes fighting and is sleeping from exhaustion. Gajeel is seen sleeping, while hugging Pantherlily with one arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 Pantherlily is later seen having a brief sparring session against Erza in his real form. The match ended short after when Lily had to revert back to his chibi form. He then notes that he could only remain in his true form under a set amount of time while he's in Earthland. He nevertheless ends up being the object of Gajeel's brags (who had apparently been overseeing the match) to Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 10-11 The next day, at the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial ceremony, when Gajeel gets angry about the master not picking him, Pantherlily says Erza told him the guild didn't trust him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 17-18 Moments later he is seen pleased when Gajeel shows his good intentions to help Levy become an S-Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 12-13 A little before the first trial reaches the end, he and Carla fly towards the island despite not being allowed to, though Carla says that their merely going to watch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 1 As they were flying he mentions something strange about Mest's relation to his Prince.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 5 As they land on the beach, he stated that Mystogan was a secluded person who never socialized with anyone and would put everyone to sleep whenever he was around. He also found it unlikely that Mystogan would take a disciple, so he questions about whether Mest is actually a member of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 21-22 He and Carla find and confront Mest just as the red signal flare is sent up into the air, questioning his motives and identity. Pantherlily transforms into his Battle Mode and pins him against a rock, but Mest teleports out of his grip to save Wendy from Azuma's attack. Mest then explains that he is part of the council who infiltrated Fairy Tail to find information to disband them. He also reveals that he has a battle ship nearby that would arrest the guild members, Azuma however, destroyed the battle ship and engages them in battle. Lily tells everyone to stand back as he prepares for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 10-19 He then charges Azuma and immediately gets engulfed in an explosion. However, he presses on and successfully punches Azuma in the face. After that, the residue left behind from the previous explosion explodes, damaging him once more. Wishing that he had his sword, Pantherlily then is empowered by Wendy's Arms x Vernier, which increases both his leg speed and his arm strength. He then proceeds to dodge Azuma's explosions, and then flies high into the sky after Carla tells him to, thus serving as a distraction for a surprise attack by Mest and Wendy. However, Azuma notices the attempt and summons an enormous column of explosive flame, defeating all his opponents, including the airborne Pantherlily. On the ground, Pantherlily then reverts back to his Chibi form, unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 5-14 He wakes up after Natsu and Happy arrives to the scene. Looking to the sky, he sees Caprico releasing numerous bubbles, which Grimoire Heart members emerge from to fight them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-11 As Natsu and Happy take out most of the members in their immediate vicinity, he notes that he doesn't even have enough Magic left to retain his Battle form. He looks on as Zancrow arrives to fight Natsu, and trembles in fear when he sees Zancrow incinerate his remaining allies. He then watched as the two do battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 4-14 After Happy commentates too much on the fight, the annoyed Zancrow burns them as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 2-5 Sometime later, after Natsu and Makarov's fight with Zancrow has concluded, Wendy and the cats are seen next to the unconscious Natsu and barely conscious Makarov, with Wendy trying to heal them. Happy explains how the scarf got turned black, which makes Pantherlily wonder if that guy really is Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 2-3 Some time later, Natsu wakes up and asks them where Makarov is, to which Pantherlily replies that he's right beside Natsu. Natsu then picks up a familiar scent of a former enemy that he fought on Galuna Island and walks off, despite the protests.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 18 He is later seen appearing somewhat shocked when Doranbolt comes back to the site. After Doranbolt proposes to help get Fairy Tail off of Tenrou Island, he along with the others, refuse and states that Fairy Tail can take care of its problems.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 23-24 Pantherlily is seen telling Levy and Lisanna that Natsu and the others are on their way. Soon after, Rustyrose shows up and challenges him along with Levy and Lisanna to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 11-14 He is later seen when he notices Bluenote's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 18 When Freed and Bickslow arrive he is shocked to see them and marvels at the true power of the Thuder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 10-16 Pantherlily along with Lisanna and Levy warn Freed and Bickslow to be careful when Rustyrose attacks them with his spell, Ghost of the Britear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 4 He is later seen collapsing when Azuma uproots the tree on Tenrou Island that protects and gives power to Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 14 After Rustyrose was defeated, Natsu and the others arrive at the camp. While Freed and Bickslow reviews the situation, Pantherlily informs them about the Grimoire Heart Battle Ship's location and suggests to split the group into two teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 5 As Pantherlily waits at camp, it starts to thunder. Pantherlily covers his ears from the sound as Carla and Happy make fun of his fear. Shortly after, Natsu gets up and claims he is going to beat Hades. Pantherlily, along with Happy, Carla, Lucy, and Wendy join Natsu. As they head towards Hades' battleship, they meet up with Erza and Gray. When they arrive at the battleship, Hades waits outside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 2-21 Hades tells the group that he will be waiting for them inside. After he goes in, Natsu tells Pantherlily, Carla and Happy to search around the airship for its power source, to make sure the ship would not take flight during the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 3-5 As the rest of the group battle Hades, the cats crawl through vents in the ship. While they crawl, Happy sees something in the room below them. Carla and Pantherlily peek too and are amazed to see "it" was alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Page 16-17 The cats drop down into the room below them. Pantherlily looks at the supposed power source and repeats the guilds name, finally understanding it. Just then, Grimoire Heart members run into the room. Pantherlily says he will defend Happy and Carla as they try to stop the power source. As Pantherlily fights, he takes one of the swords a member was holding. It enlarges, and Pantherlily realizes the sword is exactly like his previous sword, Bustermarm. Pantherlily proceeds to attack with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 2-3 After Carla and Happy successfully destroy the power source, which turned out to be Hades's real heart, Pantherlily looks back and smiles at them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 7 After the war with Grimoire Heart ends Pantherlily goes to rest at Tenrou Island's base with everyone else. Everything is interrupted when Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon, lands on Tenrou Island and starts attacking everyone. All of the Fairy Tail members start moving towards the ship as the dragon goes on its rampage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the guild members. Everyone wishes to help Makarov, but he shouts not to disobey his final order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 14-18 When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return back and go all out against the dragon. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and readies to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island, the guild members join their hands in a circle. While promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 arc Pantherlily along with the rest of the others return are rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. He watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. He, along with the other returning members, return to Fairy Tail and is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 After one of guild members meeting he recognized that good information about Totomaru made Gajeel happy. When guild members were talking about current situation in Fiore, Lily fell into the eye of the young Asuka Connell, who stroked him with pleasure, during the talk. He also comments about Happy's feeling toward Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 8-11 When the guild decided to participate in the Grand Magic Games, the returning members separate into four teams, all heading to train in four different locations. Pantherlily accompanies Gajeel to a secret training. Levy wants to go with them but the two refuses her proposal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 6-7 After arriving at their training grounds, the two immediately begin training and collapses at dusk, exhausted but happy about their progress.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 18 The Grand Magic Games later begins and Pantherlily sits in the audience alongside the other nonparticipating members of Fairy Tail, bragging to Happy about how strong Gajeel has become.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 9 Upon Sabertooth's arrival, Pantherlily notices Lector and Frosch cheering for their guild and questions if the latter two are Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 13 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Tsubasa): Pantherlily, like every other Exceed, is capable of sprouting feathery wings that grant him the ability to fly, at the same time neutralizing the weight of one possible passenger carried by him. In his original, massive form, these wings are much larger than those of normal-sized Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 12-13 Aera greatly helps Pantherlily out in battle, allowing him to remain out of reach for his enemies while he wields one of his large weapons to strike at them, or to rapidly dodge their ranged attacks, granting him added maneuverability and speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 9-10 Battle Mode Shift: While in Edolas he was known for his massive size and mass, especially large when compared to a stereotypical Exceed. After being transported to Earth Land, Pantherlily has undergone major changes; his body has been drastically reduced in size, with him now being the same height of most of his fellow Exceeds. This is, according to his own words, because Earth Land "doesn't fit well with his previous body".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 18 However, true to his role as a physical fighter, Pantherlily has developed the ability to temporarily transform back to his usual large size, regaining his original strength, stamina and power. This proves to be rather difficult, as he can only maintain his large size for a short period of time. Enhanced Durability: In his true form, Pantherlily displayed incredible resistance against attacks, both physical and Magical in nature. He was shown being able to take in Gajeel's iron fists and roar,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 12-13 as well as Azuma's explosive Magic head-on, only to emerge relatively unscathed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 5-6 Though whether or not the same could be said about him while assuming his reduced form is still in question. Enhanced Strength: Pantherlily has shown outrageous brute strength, being capable of swinging a titanic sword around freely, easily shattering rock, without losing his balance or hampering his flying in any serious way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 13-14 He was also shown able to punch a large rock and make a crack in it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 12 It's unknown whether he retains such strength in his reduced form; however, he was shown capable of overwhelming and tying up Lisanna, who at the time was way larger than him, subsequently pulling her out of some bushes she was hidden in and onto her knees with a single hand (despite being subsequently pulled in the air by Lisanna rushing to hug Natsu Dragneel in a comedic way)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 4,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 19-20 something implying that, at least to a certain, minor degree, he still does. Keen Intellect: Pantherlily has shown to be considerably intelligent and analytical, having seemingly been the first member of Fairy Tail capable of reading through Doranbolt's deception,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 22-23 exposing him as someone not belonging to the guild and even managing to work out the mechanics behind his Memory Control Magic, imputing his ability to slip into the members' memory to change or alter it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 11-12 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Pantherlily has proven himself skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat, supported by his high physical prowess. He was shown capable of fighting on even terms with a melee specialist the caliber of Gajeel Redfox, with the two of them exchanging punches,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 14-15 and could easily defeat several armed Grimoire Heart members who were coming at him without the aid of a weapon, subsequently disarming one of them with a single hand without much effort. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Pantherlily is a master swordsman, with his swordplay being good enough for him to evenly match S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet, known for her great swordsmanship, in a mock battle. Despite his massive size, he has shown himself capable of performing slashes which are not only strong, but also extremely fast and accurate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 10 During his battle against Azuma, Lily appeared confident that he might have been able to fight on even terms against the Grimoire Heart Mage, if only he had had a sword with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 8 After obtaining the Musica Sword from a member of Grimoire Heart, he was shown making short work of many of his allies with a single slash.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Page 3 Equipment Bustermarm Sword (バスターマアム Basutā Maamu): A very large sword decorated in a way that resembles a monstrous cat's face. This sword is able to easily cut earth with little force put behind it. It has two lacrimas that glow red.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 86 It is capable of cutting through iron. However, as Gajeel pointed out, the Iron Dragon's Scales that he manifests aren't made of "ordinary iron", and as such, proved resistant against the sword. It was destroyed by Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 8-11 Buster Bomb: The Bustermarm sword's center glows in a reddish-orange colour and a large explosion occurs when it strikes anything. Musica Sword (ムジカの剣 Mujika No Ken): While fending off Grimoire Heart's lesser members, Pantherlily disarmed one enemy and started using his sword. This was revealed to be a Musica Sword, a reference to Rave Master which was an apparently very expensive weapon capable of altering its size, something Lily noted to be similar to his former Bustermarm Sword, and which prompted him to choose it as his new weapon of choice. Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox vs. Pantherlily *Pantherlily, Wendy Marvell & Mest Gryder vs. Azuma *Pantherlily vs. Unnamed Grimoire Heart Mages *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia Appearances in Other Media Video Games Pantherlily appears as a mini-boss twice in the PSP game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, and can be unlocked as a playable character later in the game. Trivia *While the rest of the Exceed have the usual pointed type cat-ears, Lily has them rounded, like a real panther, in both his larger and his chibi form. *Lily's Musica Sword is a legacy from Hiro Mashima's previous work Rave Master, in which Musica is a family known for its expert swordsmiths. It's also worth noting that the Grimoire Heart member who owned the sword bears a striking resemblance to a minor Rave Master character, working under a villain who's guilty for the slaughter of most of the Musica family itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 3-4 *In the manga, when Lily is seen the first time without his helmet on, he has what seems to be hair. This has however been removed in all subsequent appearances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 13-15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Magical creatures Category:Edolas Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Fairy Tail members